La Traicion me convirtio en villano
by nikolay kronnos
Summary: ash es dejado por su supuesta novia seran. es casi asesinado y por obra de arceus obtiene poderes y segira el camino del !MAL¡. ASHXHAREM CLASIFICACION T/M, M POR VIOLENCIA PROXIMA
1. prologo

Pr logo:  
Yo me llamo ash ketchum e sido traicionado por la persona que amaba y casi asesinado y dejado como un ni o que deja su juguete cuando esta aburrido de el, y provoco acontecimientos que me hicieron decidir si guiarme en el camino del bien y el mal, yo quien es sido traicionado e decidido el el camini del... !MAL . 


	2. capitulo 1: El dia de mi traicion

Cap 1: el dia de mi traicion.  
Era un dia hermoso, los flectfligs volaban y dem s pokemon jugaban y nuestro entranador favorito esta caminado con sus amigos y enamorada hacia la liga de kalos, ya que obtuvo todas las medallas de esa regi n, caminaba feliz mente ya que planeaba al llegar a la liga y inscribirse para confesarle su amor a serena, cuando llegaron el primero en hablar fue ash.  
Ash: si llegamos solo queda inscribirse y entrenar- dijo alegremente-"y confesarme a serena"-penso el azabache.  
Citron: si ash espero que ganes- dijo sonriendo.  
Bonnie:si, ash te esperamos eso- dijo bonnie-"y si ganas o no te confesare mis sentimientos Asia ti"-penso sonrojada.  
Serena: si tienes todo nuestro apoyo- dijo serena sonriendo.  
Ash: si vamos tengo que inscrirme-dijo y se registro y plane la forma de como confesarsele a serena.  
Tiempo despues ash le dijo a serena que tenian que hablar ya afuera serena fue la primera en hablar.  
Serena: ash que sucede-dijo preocupada.  
Ash: serena me as gustado desde que iniciamos el viaje te gustaria ser mi novia?-dijo preguntando y esperando una respuesta.  
Serena: ash yo... !si quiero ser tu novia -dijo serena finguiendo felicidad-"no lo sabes pero te voy a usar como un objeto para provocar le celos a kalem"-penso maliciosamente.  
Ash se sintio feliz y le fue a decir a los dem s sobre su noviazgo, cuando lo dijo citron lo felicito pero, bonnie estaba un poco triste ya que su amor estaba con otra pero no habia nada que hacer solo ver como la vida seguia. Pasaron los dias y ash habia vencido a kalem en la final y entoces ash le dijo.  
Ash: buena pelea-dijo moviendo su mano para estrecharla.  
Kalem: yo no doy mi mano a un perdedor que solo tubo suerte-dijo y se fue sin decir nada mas.  
Ash estaba celebrando junto a los dem s pero kalem le dijo a serena que queria hablar con ella, cuando salieron el primero en hablar fue kalem.  
Kalem:serena, se mi novia y deja a ese perdedor-dijo Serena: kalem sere tu novia pero, primero dejemos que ash luche contra la campeona y lo dejo y aparte nos desasemos de ese inutil-dijo maliciosamente y s dica mente.  
Kalem: esa es mi chica-dijo maliciosamente.  
El tiempo paso y ash lucho contra diantha y gano por pelos, se sentia completado y se celebro por 1 dia completo, y entonces serena le hablo a ash.  
Serena: ash ven tengo que hablar contigo- dijo y en su mente retorcida y lo guiaba a una trampa.  
Al llegar a fuera el primero en hablar fue ash.  
Ash: y bien serena que pasa-dijo el azbache campe n.  
Serena: kalem..!AHORA -dijo y kalem sujeto a ash con su chesnaugut.  
Ash: serena, que haces-dijo el azabache asustado.  
Serena: no te das cuenta, yo nunca te ame solo te use para hacerme su novia-dijo alzando la voz y sonriendo s dica mente-kalem !AHORA -  
Entoces kalem saco sus pokemon y serena a su pachamp, y entonces le empezaron a hacer dejando a ash medio muerto.  
Ash: serena, yo te amaba, te di todo y asi es como me pagas-dijo llorando como un diluvio.  
Serena: bien, es ahora de acabar ka-dijo pero fue interrumpida por la presencia del gran dios arceus y entoces hablo.  
Arceus: ustedes, deberia matarlos pero ese derecho no es mio, solo les dire que van a tener que prepararse para cargar el futuro que provocaron sus acciones- dicho eso arceus se lleva a ash en su lomo y lo llevo a otro lugar, y entonces kalem y serena con miedo temblaron y pensaron que se lo imaginaron todo, y inventaron una mentira de que a ash lo mato un magmortar y lo incinero, bonnie y todos los dem s lloraron, hasta el mism simo paul lo hizo, su madre como bonnie quedaron devatavas como las demas mujeres y pokemons que tenian un vinculo con el.  
(Mientras en la dimension de arceus)  
Ash estaba curado parecia que no le habia sucedido nada y se desperto y noto donde estaba.  
Ash: donde estoy-dijo se pregunto confundido.  
?: en mi dimensi n-dijo la voz.  
Ash: ARCEUS-dijo sorprendido por encontrarse con el dios arceus.  
Arceus: ash, ningun legendario como humano sabe que estas aqui-dijo arceus con un tono serio.  
Ash: cierto mori, ademas fui traicionado por serena- dijo llorando y recordando todo lo que sucedio.  
Arceus: ash Lo siento si lo hubiera sabido antes lo abria detenido antes que sucediera-dijo el dios.  
Ash:tranquilo arceus no es tu culpa es mia por haber creido que me quiria-dijo con un tono sin emocion.  
Arceus: ash se como sufriste, por eso te dare muchas habilidades, que te permitiran hacer cosas segun tu decidas usarlo, y los aceptas?-dijo preguntando al azabache.  
Ash:arceus... los acepto-dijo decidido-y cuales son- pregunto Arceus: tendras la habilidad de controlar muchos elementos del espacio y poder crear armas y escudos con ciertos elementos, tambien te entrego la habilidad de crear portales a los lugares que tu quieras y por ultimo lo habilidad de comunicarte con los pokemons y transformarte en ellos- dijo entregandole las habilidades haciendo que en el brazo izquierdo le apareciera un tatuaje-y un regalo extra, te doy la cadena infinita, te permitir usarla con la habilidad de los elementos-termino de decir.  
Ash: gracias arceus, y esta genial el tatuaje-dijo agradecido.  
Arceus:bien ash, en que usar s tus poderes - dijo preguntando al azabache-ash, en lo que decidas todos los legendarios te apoyaremos-termino de hablar.  
Ash: me traiciono eso hizo que me diera cuenta... usare mis poderes para la venganza- dijo ash maliciosamente.  
Continuara... 


End file.
